This project develops a generic software modification and menu-based authoring technology to enable people with developmental disabilities to use computers and to enable teachers, parents, and other professionals to create software fitted to specific uses, settings, and individuals. This responds directly to the failure of the dedicated application approach to software development for people with developmental disabilities. Features include speech feedback, single line displays, color contrasting, highlighting, sequencing, branching, and automatic recording. Templates (model programs) will be developed for a wide range of applications, including computer access, independent reading, literacy, life preparation, tasking, and assessment. Implementation will be on MS Windows and the Apple Macintosh. This research will increase our understanding of the effects of color, spotlighting, masking, and sensory augmentation on the cognitive functioning of people with developmental disabilities. Commercial potentials extend to applications for brain injury rehabilitation, visual/perceptual disabilities, low vision, literacy programs, language training, and mainstream multimedia applications.